lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi Inoue
|bodyfontcolor = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #cbecef |fontcolor1 = white |name = Haruhi Inoue |image= haruhi.jpg |width= 230px |color2 = #cbecef |fontcolor2 = white |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = October 17, 1997 |education = Lebeaux Preparatory School |occupation = Student |address = 25 T University Avenue, Lebeaux |relationships = Single |housemates = Sakutaro Inoue (Brother) and Satoshi Komaeda (Best friend) |appearance = Considered very beautiful, she has raven-colored hair which she straightens and curls, depending on the occasion. She often does use beauty products, but does not use heavy makeup- and unlike others, decides to keep her hair and skin black and pale instead of bleached and tan. |personality = Haruhi is a very kind 16-year old with great skill in cooking and sketching. She is very supportive of her friends- even more for her brother, Sakutaro. She even silently confesses to herself that she is even in love with him, although this is nothing but a mere joke to scare others and to make her laugh. She is a joker- often making lots of puns and jokes that make even Sakutaro laugh. She is also very intelligent- having the highest grades out of all her classmates in her academy back in Japan. Haruhi is also an avid fashionista- wearing the latest trends in Japan (y'know, except for plastic surgery trends). She also cosplays along with Satoshi and Sakutaro- having cosplayed characters like Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Junko Enoshima and Hungary- from Soul Eater, Dangan Ronpa and Hetalia Axis Powers. Also, Haruhi is also a bookworm- reading many long, boring novels owned by Sakutaro when Sakutaro and Satoshi are out together. But under all that girly personality lays her soft spot for young children- much like Satoshi. |history = Haruhi was born on October 17, 1997 in Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture to Jin, Emiko and Sakutaro- who of course was excited to have a little sister. The two got along well as long as Haruhi could remember- fondly calling him "Saku-onii-chan" and Sakutaro calling her "Haru-chan". Their parents left them alone a lot, and in order to keep them company to make up for their parents' absence- their grandfather visited them often, which pleased the two Inoue siblings. They would often hang around in their small garden and tell stories together, laughing even at their mistakes, make bento meals for lunch with Sakutaro whenever she got the chance and cleaning the house with her mother Emiko sometimes. They were a happy trio- until they only became devastated siblings when their grandfather passed away due to leukemia. But even though with the loss of their grandfather, they promised that they would stay strong together as siblings- and Haruhi never forgot that promise until the day Sakutaro received his approval of going abroad- which immediately alarmed the younger Inoue and demanded she come with him. Jin and Emiko hesitated for a moment before nodding, much to her joy. Now, she currently studies in Lebeaux Preparatory School, learning more than what her brother had ever learned in Osaka University a year before. |family = Sakutaro Inoue- Haruhi's older brother. The two have a very strong bond with each other, as long as she could ever remember. Often, due to their acts of innocent love, even some people question their relationship as a romantic one- in which, of course, with violent blushes- the two deject the idea. Jin and Emiko Inoue- Haruhi and Sakutaro's parents. Haruhi never saw them a lot during her childhood, due to their immense devotion to their family and staying longer in order to get more pay. She considers herself close to her mother, Emiko- who she still loves until the very end, much like Sakutaro and Haruhi do. |friends = She does not have much friends in Lebeaux, only considering her close friends as Sakutaro and Satoshi. |trivia = *Her favorite snack is Nori seaweed. *Unlike her brother, she doesn't really improve her drawing skills that much. |note = And I'm done with my 2 Guys 1 Girl Japan trio! :D |fc = Mayu Watanabe |user = EvilsCourtFan}}